


Desk Sex is Best

by Gemi



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Niccolo belongs to hummerhouse, No actual sex happens, Sexual Themes, two turtles and one desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemi/pseuds/Gemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing about me is little.”</p>
<p>Donovan rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve had bigger.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desk Sex is Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



Donovan’s churr hadn’t even stopped before he was grabbing his pants, his partner huffing a soft laugh.

“In a hurry?”

“Well, darling,” the albino drawled as he hopped off the desk, grabbing tissues with his free hand to clean himself, “I didn’t exactly _plan_ to have sex at your workplace. Where my brother also happens to be.” He looked down at himself, lips twitching into an amused smile. “You made a mess of me once again; good job. If I didn’t know better, I would think you were marking territory.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Niccolo said, chuckling as he took the tissues. Began to help Donovan clean up. It was tricky; the office light was dim, and Donovan’s albino features didn’t make it easy finding equally white semen. “I like being a free man.”

“Turtle. Though I’m not surprised an Ayakaze forgets his race now and then.”

“Fine, turtle,” Nicco rolled his eyes. Straightened and threw away the used tissues.   
He was far taller than Donovan. Where the albino was of a barely average height with a slender body, the Ayakaze turtle was tall and broad shouldered. It was certainly helpful; Donovan used Nicco as he tugged the tight pants on, trusting the other turtle to stop him from falling as he leaned heavily against Niccolo. White shell pressed against a cream colored plastron.  
He had barely gotten the pants on before the other male’s hands snuck inside the pants, copping a feel of Novan’s currently well-used ass.   
The albino snorted and turned around. Put his hands on top of Niccolo’s and stood on his tip-toes to give him a lazy kiss.

“We do _not_ have time for another round, darling.”

Niccolo gave a dramatic sigh.

“One could hope,” he said, “I like desk-sex. You get especially wild then, did you notice?” he teased, thumbing Donovan’s hip. “I’m sure you gave me bruises.”

“I certainly bit you enough to give you _something_ ,” Novan smirked, eyes flickering towards the growing bruises left by the love-bites he had peppered at Niccolo’s shoulders.   
The other turtle had yet to put clothes back on, and Donovan was certainly enjoying the view. “Hmm, I might be a vampire. You would make a nice little undead slave.”

“Nothing about me is _little_.”

Donovan rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I’ve had bigger.”

Niccolo narrowed his eyes.

Donovan’s smirk grew wider.

“I bet the _bigger_ couldn’t use it properly, anyway.”

“Well, you’re not wrong, darling,” Donovan drawled, gave the still exposed dick a brief brush as he slipped away. “Not right, but not wrong. I admit, however, I certainly haven’t had someone whose ego can rival yours.”

Hands grabbed his wrist. Yanked, and suddenly Novan was pressed up against the office door, Niccolo ducking his head to give the albino a passionate kiss.   
A surprised moan escaped Novan, but it was muffled by the other’s lips.

The kiss broke. They both gasped for air.

Donovan slowly licked his lips.

“So, round two?” he slyly asked.

And he laughed when Niccolo growled and yanked him back towards the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Niccolo belongs to the delightful HummerHouse, who can be found on both DA and AO3. He is an awesome tmnt oc who appears in her story "Don and the Puzzle Box" which I highly recommend!  
> I have permission to use Niccolo. Don't you guys worry ;3  
> Donovan belongs to me. 
> 
>  
> 
> No, I haven't forgotten my other stories. But my life is stressful, which means slow updates. I write what I got the energy to write, and this story is a background one for a little pet project of mine named "A Little Red (Goes a Long Way)" that is heavily focused on Raph and Donovan, a story I write purely for the fun of it and which might not even get to be put up here. We will see.  
> But either way, thank you guys for reading, thank you for your support and all the comments and kudos on my other fics. I may be slow and seem distant, but every little bit of love you guys give my stories makes my day so much brighter. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little tease. Written to make Hummer's day a little brighter ;3


End file.
